Durmiendo en lo profundo
by Dilap
Summary: Damián es el hijo bastardo de Bruce Wayne y Talia Al Ghul, desde pequeño fue criado para ser un arma y el asesino perfecto pero, a la corta edad de 10 años se dió cuenta que no era tan perfecto como el pensaba.


Durmiendo en lo profundo.

Este es un fanfic en colaboración con un compañero escritor que estudia medicina; espero que sea de su agrado, la terminología médica se encontrara al final del cada capítulo y algunas referencias a los comic, cabe aclarar que no estoy al día con el comic, solo eh leído hasta NEW 52.

Si cometemos un error al aclarar datos por favor hacérnoslo saber en los comentarios o por mensaje.

Esta historia ésta dedicada a Damián Wayne, mi personaje favorito de los comics, espero que no quede mal, que por lo menos merezca un comentario aunque sea constructivo.

Si más que decir, espero que les guste.

En esta historia Damián esta desde los 8 años con Bruce, sé que lo conoció hasta los 10, pero prefiero que se quede de 10 en el trascurso de la historia.

 _ **Descansa mi pequeña ave,**_

 _ **Vuela lejos de la maldad que dicen que posees,**_

 _ **Descansa mi niño adorado,**_

 _ **Que todo estará bien,**_

 _ **Nadie más podrá dañarte mientras yo esté aquí.**_

Hace tiempo que Damián había olvidado lo que era realmente sentirse cansado, noche tras noche, día tras día después de patrullar, lo único en lo que pensaba era en ir a su alcoba y dormir; era un pensamiento bastante mundano incluso para él.

Estaba cansado y molesto, una mala combinación para el nieto del demonio; a parte de haber tenido una mala noche de patrullaje que terminó con varias puntadas y hematomas.

-Robin, estabas totalmente desconcentrado, sabes que te pudo haber costado la vida ese mísero error de cálculo.- expresó Batman furioso.-

-Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo.- dijo molesto.

Bruce trato de acercarse a su hijo, no sabía cómo reconfortarlo, Damián era tan distinto de todos sus otros hijos; había pasado casi 2 años bajo su tutela y aun su hijo era un enigma para él, parecía que lo más cercano a un momento padre-hijo era cuando patrullaban, y lo más cariñoso que Damián había hecho por él fue prometer que no mataría a sus enemigos, aunque a veces esa promesa se rompía. Sólo observaba como Alfred cosía las heridas de su hijo de apenas casi 10 años, faltaba una semana para que cumpliera 10; Alfred terminó con Damián pero este se quedó dormido en la silla donde lo atendía.

-Yo lo llevaré Alfred.-

-Asegúrese de quitarle el traje.- El hombre mayor comenzó a esterilizar los instrumentos médicos y guardarlos en sus respectivos lugares; el mayor de los Wayne cargó a su hijo como si de una princesa de Disney se tratase, sabía que si este estuviera despierto le reprocharía por ello, eso provoco una ligera sonrisa en el murciélago. Momentos como ese le hacían recordar que su hijo tenía solo 9 años.

Bruce llego hasta la habitación de Damián, siempre estaba ordenada… demasiado ordenada para un niño; y dentro de la habitación el gran Danés de Damián, esperándolo con entusiasmo, Titus se abalanzó contra Bruce para saludarle pero este último lo detuvo con su mirada.

Recostó al menor entre las sabanas y retiro el traje; acto seguido Damián despertó alertado casi asestando un golpe sobre la yugular de Bruce. Él mayor lo detuvo a tiempo pero notó la poca fuerza que acompañaba al golpe y se preocupó aún más.

-¿Qué te pasa Damián?- Dejó el orgullo a un lado, estaba realmente preocupado por su hijo.

Miró a los ojos del mayor con fatiga y se acurrucó en su pecho quedándose profundamente dormido.

…

 _Desperté y aun así seguía cansado, no sé qué demonios me está pasando, se supone que soy un Al Ghul… debería estar entrenado en vez de lucir de esta forma tan patética… me apoyé de mi brazo derecho para reincorporarme lentamente, el cuerpo me pesaba demasiado; era una sensación muy similar a estar envenenado o a estar drogado, ya lo había experimentado anteriores veces en mi entrenamiento, pero era algo distinto… ¿Calor? ¿Con escalofríos? Eso sí que era extraño._

Quitó el cobertor que lo cubría, después lentamente se acercó al borde de la cama para poder levantarse, sentía que sus pies cualquier momento le iban a fallar y se sostuvo de lo que encontró, estaba demasiado mareado y desubicado. Y para su mala suerte, casi al llegar a la puerta esta se abrió.

-¡Amo Damián! ¡¿Qué hace despierto?!- exclamó, realmente no se distinguía de estar enojado o aliviado.-

-¿Qué sucede Pennyworth?- preguntó con cansancio, tambaleaba tratando de mantenerse en pie, Alfred lo acompañó hasta su cama, acto seguido tocó la frente del muchacho con gentileza, este solo gimió al contacto frio de la manos del mayor.- Parece que aún tiene fiebre amo Damián.

-¿Fiebre? ¿Aún?-

-Llamaré a su padre, por lo tanto, debería descansar un poco más.- dijo mientras recostaba al niño en la cama y lo cubría de nuevo con la manta.- Le traeré su té señor.

-Pennyworth.- dijo débilmente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó acariciando su rostro con ternura, Alfred realmente estaba preocupado por el niño, él jamás admitiría que está enfermo o algo así, solo debía atender lo que su niño le pedía.

-Estoy mareado…-

-Llamaré a la Doctora Leslie.- Alfred sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo, casi al finalizar la llamada sonó un aviso en el garaje, un auto había llegado a la mansión. El mayor tenía la esperanza que fuera Bruce quien había llegado, pero para su sorpresa fue Dick.

Damián se dio cuento de esto rápidamente, reconocía muy bien a su hermano, aunque sus pisadas fueran increíblemente ligeras.

-¡Da-mi-an!-Exclamó el joven con alegría, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su "hermano menor", 4 meses para ser exactos.- ¿Cómo ha…? te ves horrible.-exclamó dramatizando, no por nada era Richard "Dramático" Grayson.

 _¡Genial! Grayson… ¿Dónde está la ventana más cercana?_

-Ya lo sé Grayson, gracias por afirmar lo obvio.- dijo molesto mientras respiraba de forma agitada, realmente no estaba de humor para la alegría de su hermano, no tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie ese día.

-Te haces el duro pero sé muy bien que me extrañaste.- sonrió de forma picara al menor mientras quitaba la manta se la cabeza de Damián, este último se resistía a duras penas.

-Amo Richard, por favor cuide al joven Damián mientras llamo a su padre.-

-¿Oíste Damián? Vamos a jugar al doctor…- intento hacerle cosquillas al menor pero este rápidamente reacciono de forma brusca lanzando patadas al primer Robín, Dick se apartó fy el menor salió disparado a la loseta.- ¡Vas a morir Grayson!- exclamó recuperándose de la caída, estaba muy mareado y se tambaleaba cada vez que trataba de mantenerse en pie, sus piernas le dolían y todo el cuerpo también, respiraba de forma profunda hasta que al final cedió y se recargó en la pared.

-¡Hey!- se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Damián para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Yo puedo solo.-

-Te ayudaré aunque no quieras.- Lo reincorporó con delicadeza, Damián se soltó de su agarre pero solo consiguió caer al suelo nuevamente.

Damián miro avergonzado a su hermano mayor. Dick no sabía si estaba ruborizado por la vergüenza o por la fiebre que teñía su rostro de rojizo.

Alfred entró a la habitación de nuevo, mirando un poco de lejos uno de esos momentos que solo se ven una vez en la vida.

Richard Grayson arropando al nieto de Ra's Al Ghul que lo miraba con cansancio. Realmente necesitaba una cámara.

Al cabo de unas largas horas llegó la doctora Leslie Thompkins, el mayordomo bajó a recibirla.

-Gracias a Dios que llegó doctora, el joven Damián lleva horas con fiebre.-

-¿Dónde se encuentra el niño?-

-En su habitación, solo le advierto doctora que, el joven Damián es un poco difícil…- dijo mientras subían por la increíblemente e innecesaria gran escalera de la mansión.

-Eh lidiado con pacientes más difíciles, no creo que un niño de 9 años vaya a romper mi record- sonrió la mujer con confianza.- Bruce no se encuentra en la mansión por lo que veo.

-El maestro Bruce dejó todo en sus manos señorita Thompkins.-

-Basta de formalidades Alfred… nos conocemos de años.- la pareja se detuvo frente a la habitación del niño, Alfred se podría decir que estaba rezando internamente para que Damián no estuviese de mal humor en ese momento, tomo la cerradura de la puerta y con duda la abrió lentamente.

-Joven Damián, la doctora Leslie se encuentra aquí para su chequeo.-

Dick saludo a la doctora con un abrazo apartándose del niño un momento provocando que el menor despertara. Algo que no se le daba al menor de los Wayne era despertar, siempre se ponía de mal humor, bueno, siempre estaba de mal humor pero por las mañanas era peor ya que él era una persona nocturna.

-Hola Damián, soy la doctora Leslie Thompkins, pero puedes decirme Leslie.- La mujer observó detenidamente al niño, parecía realmente hostil, mirada fría y desafiante, un poco ida debido a la fiebre que sufría, piel morena clara con rasgos árabes, muy exóticos a su parecer, y ese ceño fruncido que parecía de familia. Estaba realmente segura de que era el hijo de Bruce Wayne.

-T.T, yo no pedí una enfermera.- bufo con desprecio el menor, Dick solo pudo darle un golpe en la cabeza al menor.

-Deberías mostrar un poco de respeto a tus mayores jovencito, después de todo, yo decidiré si sales a patrullar en una semana o en 5 años.- Retó Leslie a Damián con su mirada amenazadora; Damián tragó saliva, realmente amaba desafiar a sus mayores, este sería un reto difícil al parecer.

-No necesito que lo apruebe Dr. Thompkins…- respondió con sarcasmo e ironía cruzando sus brazos debajo de las cobijas.- Es más no… mhp mhp…

Richard cerró la boca de Damián con la palma de su mano, casi lo estrangula, regañándolo en un idioma desconocido para la doctora, Alfred solo se limitó a cubrir su rostro con decepción.

-Está bien pequeño, ¿Qué es lo que quieres para cooperar?-

-Que todos salgan.- Richard se sorprendió e incluso Alfred, Leslie les pidió que se retiraran.

La mujer le pidió a Damián bajar de la cama, como el suelo estaba frio colocó una manta que estaba sobre la cama en el piso. Se quitó los calcetines y la camisa del pijama. Su piel estaba cubierta por horribles hematomas, varios de ellos bastante extendidos, se veían realmente dolorosos, en especial los de el abdomen y espalda, entre un tono morado/azul/ negro.

-¿Hace cuánto tienes con estos hematomas?- preguntó de forma seria.

-Soy Robin ¿acaso lo olvidó?- dijo sarcástico.

-Estos hematomas no fueron hechos en peleas, este y este si.-señaló.- pero los demás no lo son, ¿hace cuánto tiempo empezaron los episodios de cansancio y nauseas? Parece también que has tenido episodios de hemorragias… vamos tienes que decírmelo… tu patrullaje depende de esto ¿Lo olvidas?

-Hace más de un mes, también el cansancio se ha vuelto insoportable.-cedió. Froto sus ojos adolorido, Leslie comenzó a realizar apuntes sobre una tabla, pregunto acerca de su historial médico, él no tenía idea sobre eso, solo le confeso que fue modificado genéticamente y fue engendrado en una matriz artificial. Una dura realidad para un niño de 9.

-Está bien, te hare unos análisis sanguíneos.

Leslie tomo el catéter pediátrico y después de realizar una asepsia en el brazo del niño, introdujo el catéter de forma precisa y rápida para no lastimar o hacer llorar al pequeño demonio.

Extrajo la sangre de su brazo y le dio al niño una torunda con alcohol para que la colocara en su brazo, acto seguido coloco la sangre en un tubo anticoagulante.

Después coloco el estetoscopio sobre su pecho y escuchó los latidos de su corazón, estaban muy bajos, preocupada, checo su respiración y era como esperaba, débiles y muy forzadas.

-Tendrás que venir conmigo al hospital, tu ritmo cardiaco es bajo al igual que tu frecuencia respiratoria, tus pulmones no pueden tomar el oxígeno necesario.

-Es una tontería, no necesito esa mierda.- escupió irritado, como un niño al cual lo acaban de castigar quitándole la consola, tambaleó un poco pero alcanzó a sujetarse de su cama, estaba muy mareado.

-Parece que Bruce no solo te enseño a golpear, harás lo que yo te diga.- lo tomó por la espalda y lo ayudo a levantarse para poder recostarse en la cama. Lo acomodó y arropó.

Salió de la habitación, Dick la esperaba ansioso por saber de su pequeño "hermano".

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó preocupado por el semblante de Leslie.

-Insolente e irritable.- dijo en broma, Nightwing se molestó un poco aunque no podía negar que fue una broma muy buena.

\- Esta bien, está bien, es un diagnostico repentino pero creo que es el más acertado, Damián tiene todos los signos de una anemia, pero este es 1 de 5 posibilidades, tendremos que confirmar esto en el hospital.

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿Qué Damián tiene anemia? ¿Estamos hablando del chico que mide el grado nutricional de un paquete de galletas de avena? No puedo creer eso.

-La anemia es muy común en niños que hacen "actividades físicas de alto rendimiento"- dijo Leslie por no decir que salían a jugar a ser héroes.

-¿Asumes que Bruce lo mata de hambre o algo así?-

-Es más complicado que eso Richard, la anemia se puede dar por diversos motivos, una hemorragia, heridas mal sanadas, un síntoma de… el caso es que Damián tiene que ser llevado a un hospital, espero que mi corazonada no suceda pero puede que sea algo incluso más grave que una simple anemia, lo hago por precaución Richard, además, ustedes siempre están muy ocupados, no tienen el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle el tiempo que se merece a un niño enfermo.-

Las palabras de Leslie se sintieron como dagas directo al corazón, Alfred solo suspiro con resignación al igual que Grayson.

-Preparare una maleta para Damián.-dijo Dick con un poco de resignación.

Leslie realizó varias llamadas al hospital, solicitó una ambulancia a la mansión pero Alfred la interrumpió argumentando que deseaba evitar un escándalo con la prensa de Gotham, un poco molesta cedió a la petición mayordomo.

Dentro de la habitación de Damián Dick buscaba ropa para su hermano, pero lo único que tenía en sus cajones era ropa para hacer deporte, pantalones de vestir, camisas, su closet era como una copia del guardarropa de Bruce, pijamas completas, zapatos de vestir… pfff ¿Quién dormía aquí? ¿Bruce o Damián?

Busco más al fondo y encontró algo de color, unos lindos converse rojos con cintas blancas, ¡Al fin algo para un niño de 9 años! Fue lo primero que empaco, calcetines, ropa interior, un pijama, unos pantalones deportivos, una que otra camiseta blanca y por ultimo una chamarra.

-¿Te diviertes husmeando entre mis pertenencias Grayson?- dijo un somnoliento niño, muy molesto por cierto.

-Oh, ¿esto? Pensé que estabas dormido.- rasco detrás de su cabeza un poco nervioso.- Alisto tus cosas para ir al hospital.

-Veo que la loca de Thompkins aun piensa lo mismo.-

-No hables así, es una gran doctora.- revolvió los cabellos de su pequeño hermano. Su cabeza se sentía increíblemente caliente, su cabello estaba pegajoso debido al sudor y su rostro, aun sin verlo, sabía que estaba febril.

Alfred entró a la habitación con una manta junto con un cambio de ropa limpia para Damián, este último se negaba a cambiarse de ropa, comenzó a patalear, gruñir y maldecir. A duras penas lograron quitarle el pantalón del pijama.

-¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo, salgan de mi habitación!-saltó de la cama casi tropezando al aterrizar, era sorprendente la obstinación de Damián según Dick, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Damián, ya estando en la soledad de su baño se quitó la ropa sudada que cambió por una fresca pijama que Alfred le había llevado, olía a lavanda, la suave seda tocando su piel desnuda y caliente provocaba un cosquilleo sobre su tez morena.

Cada vez el baño se sentía más y más sofocado.

Tomó con desesperación la perilla, la forcejeo durante unos segundos hasta que abrió.

Inhalo profundamente, mantuvo la respiración 10 segundos y exhalo despacio.

Todas las cosas ya estaban en el auto, un asombroso lamborghini modelo murciélago cosa la cual era gracioso por ciertas razones para Richard y Jason. Alfred envolvió a Damián en una manta, lo cargo hasta la puerta del auto y subió con cuidado al menor. El niño se acurruco en el pecho del mayor como si de un niño asustado se tratase, y este respondiendo a la acción lo abrazó.

-Yo conduciré.- dijo el joven entusiasmado girando la argolla de las llaves del vehículo con su dedo índice.- Conozco un atajo.

La doctora Thompkins iba de copiloto, Dick de conductor y Alfred atrás sosteniendo a Damián.

Leslie aun hablaba por teléfono dando indicaciones a los residentes del hospital, colgaba y llamaba de nuevo a otra persona.

-Amo Richard, sus "atajos" no creo que sean necesarios en estos momentos, generalmente estos siempre terminan con algunas cuantas puntadas y el coche fuera de servicio.- comento Alfred haciendo que Richard se avergonzara.

-¡¿Qué tienes contra mi forma de conducir?! Soy muy eficiente al conducir y eso solo ocurrió una vez porque no gire a tiempo.- exclamó haciendo pucheros y algo ofendido.

-Shhh, basta de charla, nada de atajos Richard, solo conduce hasta el hospital ¿sí?- dijo impaciente la doctora.

El camino al hospital solo pudo ser definido con una sola palabra… CAÓTICO, Damián comenzó a quejarse cuando despertó debido a la fiebre por el constante zangoloteo del auto; comenzó a golpear y patalear por todo el auto como una bestia, parecía una mala película de comedia donde el auto casi explota al final. Parecía que todo iba a terminar ahí pero para su sorpresa todo empeoro de nuevo, había mucho tráfico a esa hora del día, Pennyworth intentaba calmar al menor mientras Leslie ahorcaba a Dick por haber tomado el "atajo".

-Te dije muchas veces que era una mala idea.-

-¡¿Podrían dejar de recordármelo POR UN MALDITO SEGUNDO?!-gritó furioso.

-Amo Ricardo tranquilícese por favor, empeora la salud de su hermano con sus gritos y excusas.-

Respiro y exhaló.

Pasó no más de una hora y lograron salir del embotellamiento, llegaron al hospital donde los recibieron en urgencias con una camilla pero Alfred se negó a dejar al niño ahí, Damián tenía tendencial violentas cuando despertaba y quería evitar las muertes por ahora, Leslie los llevó hasta una habitación el en 4to piso, era bastante grande, lujosa, que no cualquiera en Gotham podía permitirse.

Recostó a Damián sobre la cama, reviso su temperatura con la yema de sus dedos y era como esperaba.

-¿Qué pasa Al?- Pregunto Grayson preocupado.

-La fiebre no quiere bajar…-

-No te preocupes Alfred, llamare a Bruce para que este aquí con nosotros también.-

-¿Qué tal si….- suspiro resignado.- Ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas.

 **Soy como un arma sin filo,**

 **Inservible.**

Richard caminaba en círculos por toda la habitación, el rechinar de la suela lo ponía más y más nervioso, no encontraba salida a todo esto, sentía tristeza por Damián pero no entendía porque Bruce no estaba. Veía a Alfred tan angustiado que se veía 20 años más viejo de lo que realmente era, al igual que él.

Para su calma, Bruce llegó "volando" a la habitación de Damián con todo y portafolio en mano.

-Bruce… vaya que…- calló al joven con su dedo índice.

-¿Cómo esta Damián?-preguntó muy preocupado y ansioso… una mala combinación para un Wayne.

-Aún no sabemos bien su condición amo Bruce.- suspiró el mayordomo.

-¿No tienen si quiera un diagnostico?-

-Anemia, puede que del tipo hemolítica.- dijo Leslie desde la puerta.- ¿Qué tal el trabajo Bruce?

-Leslie, ¿estas segura?-

-Es solo un diagnóstico, los resultados del laboratorio estarán en unas horas, tengo a los mejores en esto.-

La doctora pasó por una lado de Bruce hasta la cama, estiró el brazo del pequeño y retiró un pequeño algodón empapado en sangre, había incluso manchado la camisa con ella. Revisó de forma más minuciosa, y observo que otro morete había aparecido, tomo su pulso de forma manual y todo indicaba lo que Leslie no quería.

Toco el botón para llamar a las enfermeras, le solicito a los Wayne que salieran de la habitación; preocupados preguntaban que ocurría pero Leslie sólo los sacó de ahí.

Varias enfermeras entraron con un desfibrilador, y un respirador artificial.

Alfred sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Sus ojos luchaban por no soltar ni una lágrima.

Dick estaba apoyado en el muro transparente, culpándose sin saber por qué.

Pasaban los minutos como si fueran años, lento como la noche al patrullar…

Después de 10 minutos de espera, las enfermeras comenzaron a salir, una de ellas de acerco a Bruce y pregunto acerca del historial médico de Damián.

-Hemos buscado dentro de los expedientes del hospital, pero no hay nadie registrado con el nombre de Damián Wayne, sugiero que pronto pueda darnos un expediente médico conciso o traer el expediente donde atienden regularmente a Damián Wayne, ¿usted es el padre?

-Si.- Bruce se sentía perdido, no sabía si quiera si Damián había tenido alguna vez un expediente médico, nunca se molestó en preguntarle a Thalía o a él mismo ¡Era el mejor padre del mundo! Su rostro se impregno de angustia tal como la sangre que arrojaba una arteria recién cortada.

Recibía llamadas de la empresa, textos, video llamadas por Skype, ninguna fue contestada por el filántropo, no tenía tiempo para atenderlos en ese momento.

-Señor Wayne, ¿su hijo tiene alguna alergia conocida?

-No, no es alérgico a nada que yo conozca.

-Ya veo. Necesito que llene estos papeles, en esta colocara la fecha de nacimiento, edad y cualquier dato que crea usted que nos pueda ser útil. ¿El paciente tiene seguro médico?

Bruce estaba abrumado, había olvidado hacer todo eso, Damián no tenía su apellido, seguro, historial médico… ni estaba registrado…

-No señorita.

La enfermera se retiró desconcertada hacia el laboratorio, fue entonces donde Richard aprovecho para hablar un momento con Bruce.

-Dime que no es cierto que aun Damián no tiene tu apellido…- dijo molesto, frunciendo el ceño como solo Dick podía hacerlo.- Bruce… ah… eres un estúpido, Damián tiene casi un año viviendo contigo…

-¡Lo sé Dick!- exclamó furioso.

 _La habitación jamás había estado tan fría y oscura, mi piel se caía en pedazos con cada paso que daba en aquel lugar, con un horrible olor a metal; las paredes cada vez se hacía más y más estrechas, respirar cada vez era más pesado, un lugar de pesadilla, espuma viscosa comenzó salir de las gritas… las cadenas que colgaban del lugar se movían y producían un sonido escalofriante, la espuma, al tocar mi piel comenzó a corroer como si de un ácido se tratase, dolía…_

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- grité desesperado, veía mis músculos y huesos con mis propios ojos, se podrían cada segundo que pasaba… la sangre salía de mi cuerpo como si fuera a explotar…_

 _Creo que estoy muerto,_

 _Las aves cantan mi retorno a mi viejo hogar._

 _-¡Hey!_

 _-…_

 _-¡Hey!_

 _-…_

Leslie dejó las paletas del desfibrilador.

Ordenó a las enfermeras llevar al paciente a la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Sacaron la camilla a toda velocidad por el pasillo apartando a los hombres de la familia Wayne; el niño iba con mascarilla y su piel morena había perdido todo su color.

-Los resultados del laboratorio estarán mañana, él se quedara aquí Bruce.- dijo la doctora antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿A dónde llevaron a Damián?- preguntó desesperado.

-A la unidad de cuidados intensivos, no arriesgare la vida de los demás enfermos del hospital, tu hijo puede tener infecciones desconocidas, además que no sabemos si tiene alguna vacuna.- Las palabras de Leslie lograron que el puño de Bruce se endureciera.

-Sera mejor que se vayan, no podrán entrar a verlo de todas formas, es un área descontaminada.-

-Leslie por favor, déjame verlo aunque sea.- rogó.

-Veré que puedo hacer, por lo mientras regresa a casa, mañana será un día pesado para ustedes.-

-Leslie no me digas eso…- insistió.

-Amo Bruce será mejor que regresemos a la mansión, el señorito Tim acaba de enviar un mensaje, acaba de llegar de la universidad.- consoló el mayor, en parte porque sabía que Leslie no daría el brazo a torcer y Tim estaba fuera de la casa solo con Titus.

-Te hablaré en cuanto recobre el conocimiento, no te preocupes, él estará bien.-

Los hombres Wayne dejaron en edificio con dificultad, no deseaban irse pero no servía de nada quedarse a discutir con Leslie; el trayecto a la mansión Wayne fue incómodo y desesperante, por un lado la serenidad de Alfred, la híper-mala actitud de Bruce y los sollozos de Richard mezclados. Eran una bomba de tiempo en un vehículo muy costoso.

 _La habitación del hospital estaba vacía, justo igual que mi anterior habitación, blanca, sin ningún tipo de mueble decorativo; sólo una cama, que realmente no usaba, vivía con el miedo de ser asesinado en cualquier momento, en la liga de asesinos nadie se andaban con rodeos, la muerte se podía sentir incluso a la hora más sagrada del día, la del almuerzo, era bastante extraño, todos olvidaban sus diferencias para compartir la mesa con mi abuelo, éramos realmente por pocos minutos una familia._

La noticia tenía a todo el mundo expectante, lo cual no era una sorpresa; Bruce no sabía cómo manejar ese horrible sentimiento que tenía en el pecho, confundido, salió a despejar su mente con una patrulla nocturna… era su terapia; sus manos temblaban como las de un niño en la noche asustado de la sombra en la ventana, pisó el acelerador del batimóvil, la cueva oscura como siempre se iluminó con las luces altas, las estrellas olvidaron despertar esa noche… pero la delincuencia gozaba de una vil resurrección.

El caballero oscuro bajó con cautela, 2 hombres armados hasta los dientes, y un grupo de mujeres de dudosa reputación, en el barrio más bajo de Gotham; no tardó ni 20 segundos en acabar con ellos, un golpe en la nariz le bastó a uno de ellos para caer como una piedra. Una de las chicas le agradeció pero Batman no tenía cabeza para ella en ese momento.

Esa noche cualquier criminal hubiera preferido quedarse en su madriguera dónde el murciélago no pudiera encontrarlos, cientos de llamadas inundaron a la comandancia, de criminales derrotados como cucarachas en las avenidas principales de Gotham, esa noche la ciudad durmió tranquila, pues un héroe los cuidaba desde la oscuridad.

El viento susurraba al oído del murciélago el recuerdo de sus ojos verdes llenos de incertidumbre y miedo. Un niño asustado.

Batman descansaba pero Bruce ahogado en angustia sollozaba.

 _Desperté de nuevo en la cama del hospital amarrado, como un vil animal de pelea. La cabeza me dolía como nunca, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco recorriendo mis pulmones libremente._

 _Trate de hacer un poco de fuerza para desatarme, no lo conseguí pero soy un Al Ghul y la derrota no está en mi vocabulario. Con un poco de habilidad saqué mi brazo derecho y proseguí con el izquierdo. Saqué las agujas de mi brazo y quite algunos cables extraños, me importó poco._

 _Había una nota en el sillón junto a un cambio de ropa, a primera vista se notaba que Pennyworth lo había doblado y planchado, ese fino dobladillo sólo pudo haberlo hecho una persona. Un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta y unos extraños tenis rojos, que seguramente Grayson había elegido, no le di mayor importancia. Tomé la nota._

" _Damián_

 _No salgas del hospital, mañana te llevaremos a casa._

 _-Richard"_

 _Recordé las palabras que le había dicho al estúpido de Grayson._

 _No quise hacerlo._

 _Me coloqué la ropa en el baño, por suerte ningún enfermero se había dado cuenta aún, un sentimiento de satisfacción rozó mi rostro al recordar que hoy llegaba una ópera que esperaba hace tiempo, La flauta mágica. Su música estaba en perfecta sincronía con mi plan para escapar._

 _Los altos y la fina voz de la diva llenaban los pasillos de elegancia, oculto detrás de un mostrador nadie pudo reconocerme, nadie sabía quién era. Pasé orgulloso al lado de los guardias y entré al elevador. El delicado sonido del violín me estremecía como una ligera brisa matutina inesperada._

 _Me hallé rápido en la puerta principal sonriendo con victoria acabando así el acto principal de mi obra. Un lugar desconocido, una ciudad como un libro abierto, sólo observada de noche, exquisita de día._

Damián caminó hasta un teléfono público que se encontraba cerca, no había caminado mucho pero sentía un poco de cansancio. Marcó al único número que sabía en caso de una emergencia. El de la mansión. Y como no tenía dinero se acercó a una máquina expendedora y sucedió lo inevitable.

Varias monedas cayeron de la máquina, y sonrió victorioso.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

No contestó nadie, regularmente Alfred contestaba rápidamente. Lo intentó varias veces pero nadie contestaba. Damián tenía poca paciencia; por lo tanto optó por regresar al hospital, por lo menos ahí podría descansar.

Caminó 2 calles hasta la entrada del hospital, los 2 guardias que "vigilaban" su habitación estaban buscándolo por los alrededores, el más alto de ellos parecía que contestaba una llamada de alguien, lo más seguro que a su padre; los esquivó sin mero esfuerzo, pasó por la puerta principal como el protagonista de un libro renacentista; los muros eran las gárgolas y esculturas del periodo del renacimiento, el alucinante tragaluz en el centro de la sala de espera era un candelabro de hierro fundido con detalles de cuarzo y piedras preciosas.

Y él un caballero intentado llegar a la guarida del dragón.

Damián tenía una imaginación muy activa, demasiado activa, nunca lo demostraba pero el al ser un chico muy listo solía aburrirse fácilmente y esto era una manera de lidiar con eso, su madre le arrebató la infancia, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de relacionarse con niños de su edad o de cualquier tipo, sus juguetes… espadas, armas de fuego, lanzas, arcos y cualquier tipo de arma. Así como sabía de memoria toda arma existente, como se utilizaba y como asesinar con cualquier tipo de objeto. Sus primeros dibujos fueron planos de infiltración y las manchas de sangre en su traje.

Sus primeras heridas fueron fracturas que su misma madre provocó.

Sobó su sien.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, sumergido en el mundo de las ideas, donde nadie sabía quién era. De su nariz broto un líquido carmesí. Trato de esconderlo limpiándose con su brazo, pero la sangre brotaba sin parar; aceleró el paso hasta su habitación, algunas enfermeras trataron de detenerlo pero las ignoró, argumentando que era una habitación privada. Con una mano abrió la puerta y con la otra cubría la hemorragia de su nariz. Directamente en el lavabo del sanitario, y el grifo sin detenerse.

 _Tomé el agua entre mis manos y con cuidado lave mi cavidad nasal, el agua cristalina pronto se volvió una escena de horror, cubierto de sangre el lavabo desbordado de agua hasta el suelo, la hemorragia sin detenerse aún._

 _Algo en mí se movió._

 _Eso no estaba bien._

 _Algo no andaba bien._

 _Arrugué el papel higiénico sujetando con fuerza con esperanza en que fuera suficiente para que parara el sangrado._

-.-.-

Después de la llamada del guardia Bruce salió de su oficina, llamó a la mansión donde recibió nulas noticias por parte de Alfred y compañía, seguro Tim tenía puestos los audífonos reventándose los tímpanos intentando concentrarse en la tarea; Alfred seguramente no se encontraba en casa.

No tuvo más opción que llamar a Leslie, tomó su celular nervioso. Justo cuando iba a entrar la llamada le hablo Lucius para una reunión. Iban a discutir acerca de unas mejoras para el traje.

Últimamente los villanos estaban escondidos en sus madrigueras, tal vez esa "advertencia" del otro día había funcionado. Las palabras de su ingeniero principal le entraban por una oreja y salían por la otra, estaba preocupado. Tal vez Damián se había ido del hospital…

-¡Bruce! Por favor… deja de estar en las nubes. Necesito que revises si esto funciona.- Exclamó el ingeniero molesto.

-Lo siento… he tenido una semana horrible.-

-Ni que decir de la "masacre" que hizo Batman ayer… deberías mejor atender tus prioridades en vez ir a asustar a unos cuantos trastornados.- suspiró resignado.- Además… creo que mañana es un día especial ¿no?- Lucius le dio una carta a Bruce, tenía el escudo de la familia Al Ghul, y en rojo un beso marcado en la parte posterior, era de Thalía. Pocas personas sabían que Damián existía y era hijo de Bruce, seguía buscando la forma de explicar a los medios que tenía un hijo biológico, no quería atraer a los extorsionistas, suficiente tuvo con Dick, Jason y Tim en el pasado.

" _Para: Damián Wayne-Al Ghul"_

Guardó la carta en su bolsillo, más tarde la revisaría.

El celular de Bruce comenzó a sonar, contesto sin mirar, era Leslie.

-Bueno ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó preocupado.

-Tranquilo Bruce, te llamo para avisarte que ya encontramos a Damián, sólo que necesito que firmes algunos papeles para una intervención drástica, no quería tener que hacer eso-

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Damián?!

-Tiene una hemorragia, nasal, es un poco grave, nada que no podamos controlar, pero tu hijo… no lo podemos controlar, está delirando… ¡Por Jesucristo está hablando árabe! ¡Ven de inmediato!

-Voy enseguida, Lucius, tengo que irme, Damián está en el hospital.- colgó y estrechó la mano de su amigo.

.-.-.-

El infierno.

Así fue como describió Damián al hospital, las cosas de distorsionaban, las sombras cada vez se hicieron más grandes, el ruido sordo entra las cortinas y el aire frío recorrió su piel morena, desesperado toma un bisturí…

Está dispuesto a atacar. El triste sonido del violín en su cabeza bajó, llenando de angustia y pena la obra de su cabeza, cayó como la reina cisne en su baile suicida, mientras que la sombra bajaba hasta sus pies. Se enrollaron como cadenas y grilletes, una serpiente intentando sofocarlo, gritaba pero su llanto no tenía sonido, la orquesta de sombras había tomado el protagonismo de la obra.

-Es sedante, no quería hacer esto Bruce…- Leslie Thompkins y 10 enfermeros más tuvieron que sostener al paciente, era una bestia; algunos de ellos terminaron con rasguños y mordidas del menor, que segundos antes gritaba como si… lo estuvieran torturando.

-No se preocupe doctora… el paciente ya está respondiendo.- consoló una de las enfermeras sobando el hombro de la mayor, apartó su hombro con rudeza y la tomó por la blusa.

-No intentes hacer que me calme, por su incompetencia, el tratamiento tuvo que ser removido para mañana, no es posible que un paciente de 9 años haya burlado a más de la mitad del hospital e incluso a los guardias de seguridad… este niño es una prioridad A.- Leslie sentía la respiración de su colega en la frente.- Así que… Alicia… no intentes calmarme. Quiero el doble de seguridad aquí.

.-.-.

-¡Ah, por fin terminé! Veré que hizo Alfred de comer. Tim salió de su habitación con más ojeras que ojos, la especialidad que había elegido era un martirio, bajó por la escalera principal deslizándose por el barandal como Dick le había enseñado, Alfred y Bruce no lo hubieran aprobado pero ellos no estaban, ahora Tim era el señor de la casa.

Tim, el señor de la casa, que iba por el mundo sólo con ropa interior tomó una de las finas copas del "Lugar especial de Bruce para guardar cosas que a Jason le gusta romper" vertió jugo de naranja y sacó la un refractario con lasaña de la cena…

-Vaya… me tocó comer las sobras de Bruce.-

Mientras calentaba su comida en el horno escuchó un auto llegar, Timothy Drake nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida, si Alfred lo veía así… nunca había comido una lasaña tan rápido y lavado una copa también… pero ese día… Tim viviría para ver un nuevo amanecer. Titus de un saltó corrió mientras ladraba hasta la entrada. Gustoso recibió de Dick que llegaba del "trabajo".

Tim aliviado fue a recibir a su hermano mayor.

-¡Titus! ¿Me extrañaste? Oh, Tim, es bueno verte.-Abrazó Nightwing a Red Robin.- ¿Cómo has estado T… ¡Ah! No tienes ropa puesta… eres un degenerado.-sacó su celular.-Espera a que Alfred vea esto.

-¡Basta Dick! Borra eso…-

-Bueno cámbiate antes de que venga Steph…-

-¡¿Qué?! .- Brincó.

-Es mentira… de hecho iremos a ver a Damián.

-¿"iremos"? prefiero quedarme antes que ver a ese enano.

-No creo que te moleste por unos días, créeme, está en el hospital.

Fin del capítulo.

 _ **Terminología médica**_

 _ **Anemia hemolítica:**_

La anemia hemolítica es un grupo de trastornos hemolíticos (sea intravascular como extravascular), que causan la disminución de la masa de glóbulos rojos sanguíneos.

 _ **Desfibrilador:**_

Un desfibrilador es un dispositivo que administra una descarga eléctrica al corazón a través de la pared torácica. Sus sensores integrados analizan el ritmo cardiaco del paciente durante unos 10 segundos, detectan el estado del paciente e indica si es necesario suministrar una descarga eléctrica. Después de producirse el shock, el desfibrilador vuelve a analizar al paciente y aconsejará una nueva descarga en el caso de ser necesaria.

 **Anemia:**

La **anemia** se define como una concentración baja de hemoglobina en la sangre. Se detecta mediante un análisis de laboratorio en el que se descubre un nivel de hemoglobina en la sangre menor de lo normal. Puede acompañarse de otros parámetros alterados, como disminución del número de glóbulos rojos, o disminución del hematocrito, pero no es correcto definirla como disminución de la cantidad de glóbulos rojos, pues estas células sanguíneas pueden variar considerablemente en tamaño, en ocasiones el número de glóbulos rojos es normal y sin embargo existe anemia. La anemia no es una enfermedad, sino un signo que puede estar originado por múltiples causas

 **Hematoma:**

Mancha de la piel, de color azul amoratado, que se produce por la acumulación de sangre u otro líquido corporal, como consecuencia de un golpe, una fuerte ligadura u otras causas.

 **Catéter pediátrico:**

Tubo, generalmente largo, delgado y flexible, de diferentes materiales (goma, plástico, metal, etc.), que se usa en medicina y cirugía con finalidad terapéutica o diagnóstica; se introduce en un conducto, vaso sanguíneo, órgano o cavidad para explorarlo, ensancharlo, desobstruirlo, evacuarlo o inyectarle un líquido.


End file.
